Automotive vehicles include a vehicle body defining an interior compartment, such as a passenger compartment or a cargo compartment. Closures are selectively movable between open and closed positions to permit or obstruct access to the interior compartment. A latch is typically employed to maintain the closure in its closed position. To open the closure, a vehicle user typically must pull on a handle to release the latch and manually move the closure to the open position. Some closures are connected to the vehicle body by a check link assembly. A check link assembly establishes an intermediate check or stop position between the closed position and the open position and is designed to require additional force to move the door beyond the intermediate stop position. The closure is only partially open at the intermediate stop positions.
Detent check link assemblies provide a position where a detent is located. Detent check link assemblies are sometimes designed to store closing energy, so that the check link assembly provides additional force to urge the door toward the closed position when the door is being closed. In contrast, hydraulic and pneumatic strut check assemblies provide resistance to door movement at all points along a length of travel of a piston rod relative to a strut housing, and are therefore sometimes referred to as infinite check assemblies. Hydraulic and pneumatic strut check assemblies do not store closing energy.